


The Morning After

by afterism



Category: Once Upon a Time (2011)
Genre: F/F, Misses Clause Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/afterism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="small">The incest component has been completely ignored, because they have no background as a mother & daughter relationship and Mary Margaret doesn't know they're meant to be related and Emma still quite possibly doesn't believe they're related and I'm not sure they are technically related in the modern day anyway, so! Guilt-free Emma/Mary Margaret!</span></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/gifts).



> The incest component has been completely ignored, because they have no background as a mother & daughter relationship and Mary Margaret doesn't know they're meant to be related and Emma still quite possibly doesn't believe they're related and I'm not sure they are technically related in the modern day anyway, so! Guilt-free Emma/Mary Margaret!

  


"This is becoming a habit," Mary Margaret says, her arms folded across her chest as she leans back against the headboard, and then hides her face in the duvet. Emma stirs, groans slightly as she rolls her shoulders and then turns her head on the pillow, squinting up at the mid-morning light that spills in through the half-drawn curtains.

"You always get so handsy after a few drinks?" she asks, and Mary makes a distressed, muffled sound.

"I'm sorry," she emerges to say, and Emma laughs. "No, I mean - I'm not usually so forward."

Emma watches her, and considers mentioning David, or Dr Whale, and decides this definitely isn't the time. "Nothing wrong with going for what you want," Emma says instead, and when Mary turns to fix her with disapproving eyes and a hard mouth she amends it to, "As long as no one gets hurt."

Mary looks out the window with a sigh, drifting away, and Emma slides a hand over her bare thigh to pull her back in. "Hey. Do you want breakfast?" she says, and Mary blinks once, before tapping a finger against the back of Emma's hand, quiet and thoughtful, and slowly turns back to smile at her.

"Yeah. That'll be nice. I've never actually, um-"

"Stayed the morning?" Emma supplies.

"Slept with a friend," Mary cuts across, a little sharp, no hint of a blush in her cheeks, and Emma grins.


End file.
